Sōsuke Aizen
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 29 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 130 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 186 cm | waga = 74 kg | przynależność = On sam | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Lider armii Arrancarów Kapitan 5. Oddziału Wicekapitan 5. Oddziału Wykładowca w Akademii ShinōBleach manga; Rozdział 391, strona 10 | poprzedni zespół = Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, Shinji Hirako, Momo Hinamori, Seigen Suzunami (tylko gra) | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | edukacja = ? | shikai = Kyōka Suigetsu | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 9, Rozdział 79 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 23 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japoński głos = Shō Hayami | angielski głos = Kyle Hebert | hiszpański głos = Raúl Llorens (Hiszpania) Ricardo Mendoza (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} to były kapitan 5. Oddziału, jego wicekapitanem była Momo Hinamori. Zdradził Gotei 13 wraz z Ginem Ichimaru oraz Kaname Tōsenem. Był przywódcą Arrancarów. Obecnie zapieczętowany i skazany. Główny antagonista serii Bleach. Wygląd Po ucieczce do Hueco Mundo, pierwotnie na czarne Shihakushō ma założony płaszcz Arrancara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 198, strona 8 Po uprowadzeniu Orihime Inoue, Aizen zmienił strój w bardziej podobny do Arrancara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 244, strony 18 Przed odejściem z Soul Society, wyglądał jak łagodna osoba z brązowymi włosami oraz prostokątnymi okularami. Nosił standardowy ubiór Shinigami i kapitańskie haori. Podczas ucieczki zdjął okulary i odgarnął ręką włosy do tyłu. Jak sam wcześniej wyjawił Renjiemu, Aizen którego znali wszyscy tak naprawdę nie istniał. Wygląd Aizena zmienia się ponownie po przegranej z Ichigo Kurosakim. Traci wszystkie fizyczne zmiany dokonane przez transformacje i wraca do formy przed nią. Osobowość Pomimo jego aktualnego nikczemnego statusu i byłej pozycji, Aizen jest zaskakująco uprzejmy i intelektualny, często zwraca się do podwładnych imionami. Rzadko pokazuje oznaki zaniepokojenia lub stresu, ponieważ zazwyczaj ma wszystko zaplanowane z dużym wyprzedzeniem. Kiedykolwiek konfrontuje się, Aizen zachowuje się swobodnie i nieczule, próbując zrobić z niej pogawędkę, co często doprowadza przeciwników do furii. Początkowo Aizen wydawał się miłym i wysoko cenionym kapitanem w oczach wielu osób, zwłaszcza swojej wicekapitan Momo Hinamori. Jednak to była tylko maska służąca do ukrycia jego manipulacji i niebezpiecznego charakteru. Wprawdzie, bardzo mało troszczy się o swoich podwładnych (zarówno w przeszłości jak i obecnie) i jego gotów użyć każdego wokół siebie jako pionka by osiągnąć swoje cele. Według jego własnych słów, Aizen twierdzi, że niezależnie od jakiejkolwiek formy moralności i etyki, on widzi je tylko jako ograniczenia dla rozwoju potencjału. Żeby zrealizować swoje egoistyczne ambicje jest w stanie manipulować lub nawet zabić kogoś, jeśli uzna to za konieczne. Lubi długie, skomplikowane i zawiłe akcje i często zabawia się swoimi podwładnymi dla rozrywki. W odróżnieniu od większości innych Shinigami, którzy wydają się posiadać honor i życzliwość, w tym niektórzy z Espady, Aizenowi brakuje prawdziwego współczucia i honoru. Za czasów gdy był kapitanem, był znany z lubienia tofu, za to nie lubił jajek. W wolnym czasie często czytał i dawał wykład o kaligrafii w Akademii Shinigami, zważywszy, że interesował się tą dziedziną sztuki. Ten opcjonalny kurs był bardzo popularny wśród studentów Shinigami, a wielu z nich czuło ogromny żal po odejściu Aizena.Bleach Official Bootleg Jako dowódca armii Arrancarów, Aizen kontroluje swoich podwładnych albo poprzez nabyty szacunek lub strach. Ulquiorra Cifer, jeden z jego najbardziej lojalnych podwładnych, ujawnił w rozmowie z Orihime Inoue, że oni wszyscy istnieją dla ambicji Aizena. Dla bardziej hałaśliwych osób, jak Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, stosuje strach i gry umysłowe. Jeden z Arrancarów, Aisslinger Wernarr, stwierdził również, że podążają oni za Aizenem, ponieważ są istotami zrodzonymi z przerażenia i rozpaczy, a Sōsuke niczego się nie boi. Inni Arrancarzy podążają za Aizenem z własnego powodu, jak Szayelaporro Granz, który podąża z nadzieją, że zwalczy on wszystkich nie-Hollowów. Do tej pory jedynie Gin Ichimaru wydaje się być w stanie przejrzeć manipulacje Aizena. Ichimaru wykazał także, że emocje i uczucia Aizena mają jakiś sens i prawidłowo zauważył, że Sōsuke cieszył się z inwazji i sukcesów Ichigo i jego przyjaciół na Las NochesBleach manga; Rozdział 255, strona 11 oraz był zaskoczony przybyciem Hinamori na pole walki z sztucznej Karakurze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 334, strona 3 Kaname Tōsen nie wykazał takiego zrozumienia i padł ofiarą manipulacji, gdy Aizen posłużył się nim do wymierzenia kary Grimmjowi, jednocześnie samemu nie brudząc sobie rąk.Bleach manga; Rozdział 213, strony 9-16 Prawdziwym celem Aizena było obalenie króla Soul Society. Kiedy on i pozostała dwójka zdradzieckich kapitanów odchodzili z Soul Society, powiedział Jūshirō Ukitake, że "nikt nie stanął na szczycie świata", nawet bogowie, ale on dąży do "stanięcia na niebiosach i zakończenia nieznośnego pustostanu na stolicy świata". Aby to zrobić, musiał stworzyć , który otwierał portal do wymiaru zamieszkanego przez Króla Dusz. Chociaż jego położenie jest znane jedynie wszechkapitanowi Yamamoto, Aizen wie jak stworzony został oryginał i jak zrobić inny. Aby to uczynić, należy zebrać 100 000 dusz i znaleźć miejsce o niezwykłym natężeniu cząsteczek duchowych. Idealnym do tego miejscem jest Karakura.Bleach manga; Rozdział 233, strony 8-13 Według Kisuke Urahary, od czasu opanowania Hōgyoku, Aizen stał się mniej ostrożny w walce i nie starał się bronić przed atakami Kidō 90. poziomu. Aizen przyznaje, że jego moce pozwalają mu na opuszczenie gardy. Bleach manga; Rozdział 402 Dzięki odkrytej mocy stał się również bardziej arogancki i zbyt pewny siebie, często atakował bez przemyślenia i znieważał przeciwników. W swojej najnowszej formie, wystąpił u niego kompleks wyższości. Wierzył, że przewyższył zarówno Shinigami jak i Hollowy. Z powodu jego doskonałej postawy i wysokiej inteligencji, Aizen łatwo się wścieka w obliczu czegoś, czego nie rozumie, np. gdy Ichigo w swojej ostatecznej formie, Sōsuke wpada w szał i nie jest w stanie pojąć jak to możliwe, że człowiek go przewyższył.Bleach manga; Rozdział 410, strona 16 Historia thumb|left|190px|Aizen jako wicekapitan [[Shinji Hirako|Shinjiego Hirako]] W pewnym momencie w przeszłości wstąpił do 5. Oddziału pod dowództwem kapitana Shinjiego Hirako.Bleach manga; Rozdział -108, strony 6-7 Zainwestował w badania i utworzył Hōgyoku jeszcze przed Kisuke Uraharą. W tym celu poświęcił setki Shinigami i setki obywateli Rukongai, którzy mieli zadatki na Shinigami dla swojego Hōgyoku. Jednak nie był z tego zadowolony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strony 4-5 Jest widziany z trójką klęczących przed nim Shinigami. W jednej ręce trzyma Hōgyoku, które wkłada do pojemnika i daje jednemu z Shinigami. Odchodzi wraz z nimi pozostawiając wycieńczoną Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 415, strony 1-2 i 17-18 Aizen prawdopodobnie przykuł uwagę Shinjiego i został awansowany na wicekapitana, by Hirako miał na niego oko.Bleach manga; Rozdział -99, strony 5-6 Jednak ten czyn Shinjiego tylko mu pomógł w realizacji swoich planów.Bleach manga; Rozdział -99, strona 11 thumb|right|190px|Aizen ze swoim kapitanem, [[Shinji Hirako|Shinjim Hirako]] 110 lat temu, Aizen udaje się do biura swojego kapitana. Wywiązuje się pomiędzy nimi dyskusja na temat stylu i trendów, po czym udają się na ceremonię awansowania odbywającą się w 1. Oddziale. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Aizen jest świadkiem ataku Hiyori Sarugaki na Shinjiego. Sōsuke zwraca Hirako uwagę, że nie powinien się zachowywać dziecinnie w obecności innych wicekapitanów. Podąża za nim, podczas gdy kilku kapitanów zbiera się i urządza dyskusję na temat statusu Gotei 13. Podsłuchał gdy Shunsui Kyōraku wspomniał o tym, że kapitan 12. Oddziału awansowała. Przerywa mu i pyta Kyōraku co ma na myśli mówiąc "została awansowana". Aizen początkowo przypuszczał, że dostała promocję do Najwyższej Komnaty 46, jednak Shunsui objaśnia, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z Centralą 46, ponieważ kapitan Kirio Hikifune awansowała do Oddziału Zero, zwanego również Strażą Królewską. Sōsuke jest zaskoczony tą informacją.Bleach manga; Rozdział -108, strony 3-15 thumb|left|190px|Shinji ujawnia obecność Aizena Następnej nocy po mianowaniu Kisuke Uraharę na nowego kapitana 12. Oddziału, Shinji krótko rozmawia z Kisuke o roli kapitana. Odchodząc, Shinji zapytał "jak długo zamierzasz nas jeszcze obserować?", po czym ręką odsłonił Aizena ukrytego w jakimś rodzaju kamuflażu. Sōsuke pochwalił swojego kapitana i spytał kiedy go wyczuł, na co ten odpowiada, że zanim nawet się urodził. Podczas powrotu, Aizen mówi Shinjiemu, że jest strasznym kapitanem.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strony 17-18 Następnego wieczoru, Aizen ogląda jak Gin Ichimaru zabija 3. oficera 5. Oddziału i mówi, że jest pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności. Wicekapitan pyta jak mu się spodobał ich oficer, na co Gin odpowiada, że był tak beznadziejny, że szkoda słów.Bleach manga; Rozdział -105, strony 17-19 9 lat później, Shinji i Hirako szli przez Seireitei, gdy napotkali Uraharę, Hiyori i 3. oficera Mayuriego. Kiedy Hirako znowu zaangażował się w bezsensowną kłótnię z Hiyori, Aizen zapytał Urahrę czy słyszał nowinę. Gdy ten odpowiada, że nie, Sōsuke opowiada o serii dziwnych zgonów, które miały miejsce w Rukongai. Shinji dodał, że 9. Oddział został wysłany do zbadania tej sprawy.Bleach manga; Rozdziały -105 - -109 thumb|right|190px|[[Kyōraku dostrzega Aizena]] Z powodu zniknięcia członków 9. Oddziału, wszechkapitan Yamamoto zwołuje nadzwyczajne posiedzenie i tworzy specjalny zespół do zbadania tej sprawy. Po spotkaniu Zhollowfikowanych członków 9. Oddziału, zespół dochodzeniowy zostaje zaatakowany przez niewidzialnego napastnika.Bleach manga; Rozdziały -102 - -100 Aizen był widziany spacerując nocą po Seireitei przez kapitana Shunsuia Kyōraku i innych Shinigami, podczas gdy zespół dochodzeniowy wciąż toczył walkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strony 2-3 Jak się później okazało, 5. oficer 9. Oddziału, Kaname Tōsen, zdradził swój oddział. Dźgnął Kenseia Mugurumę w plecy oraz zabił Kasakiego, Shinobu Eishimę i Izaemon Tōdōa. Później przy pomocy swojego Bankai Hollowfikuje także pozostałych. Shinji pyta go dlaczego zdradził Kenseia. Po chwili pojawia się Aizen, który mówi, że Tōsen jest całkowicie lojalny i tylko wykonuje jego rozkazy.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strony 15-18 thumb|left|190px|Aizen ujawnia zdradę Shinjiego Shinji przyznaje, że nie jest zaskoczony, na co Aizen pyta od kiego go podejrzewał. Kapitan oznajmia, że odkąd był w brzuchu matki i wyjaśnia, że dlatego wybrał go na swojego wicekapitana, by móc mieć na niego oko. Sōsuke dziękuje mu, że dzięki tym głęboko zakorzenionym wątpliwością nic nie podejrzewał. Gdy Hirako zaprzecza, Aizen wyjaśnia, że przez ostatni miesiąc to nie on mu towarzyszył. Wyjawia, że prawdziwa umiejętność jego Kyōka Suigetsu to zdolność pokazywania wrogowi to, czego chce, sam nazwał ją Kanzen Saimin, czyli hipnozą absolutną. Wicekapitan tłumaczy, że gdyby panowały pomiędzy nimi normalne stosunki kapitan-wicekapitan to może by to zauważył, ale nigdy nie otworzył się w stosunku do niego i nie próbował zbliżyć, dlatego dał się oszukać. Kontynuuje, że miał osobę, która go zastępowała i przyswoiła jego zachowanie, a nawet wzorce wypowiedzi do pozostałych kapitanów, a Shinji leży tu dlatego, że w ogóle go nie zna. Dodaje jeszcze, że tak jak kapitan ma prawo wyboru wicekapitana, tak wicekapitan ma prawo do odmowy, jednak nie wykorzystał tego, ponieważ stwierdził, że ta czujność i podejrzliwość były idealne do jego planu. Zwraca się do kapitana, że powinien przeprosić swoich przyjaciół, bowiem przez niego teraz tutaj leżą. Hirako próbuje go zaatakować, jednak rozpoczyna się proces Hollowfikacji u niego jak i pozostałych. Aizen daje znak Kaname aby wykończył ich i żegna się ze swoim kapitanem, jednak na miejsce przybywa Kisuke Urahara i Tessai Tsukabishi.Bleach manga; Rozdział -99 thumb|190px|Aizen konfrontuje się z [[Kisuke i Tessaiem]] Pyta przybyłych jaką mają sprawę. Kaname stwierdza, że ich zabije, jednak Aizen mówi, że to niepotrzebne. Kisuke pyta zdradzieckiego wicekapitana co tu robi. Ten jednak odpowiada z całkowitym spokojem, że przez przypadek znalazł rannych członków zespołu dochodzeniowego i starał się im pomoc. Urahara mówi by nie kłamał, bo oni nie są ranni, tylko zamienieni w Hollowy. Odchodzi wraz z Ginem i Tōsenem. Tessai próbuje ich zatrzymać używając Hadō 88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, jednak Aizen z łatwością je blokuje za pomocą Bakudō 81. Dankū.Bleach manga; Rozdział -98, strony 2-14 thumb|190px|left|Kapitan Aizen i wicekapitan Ichimaru Jakiś czas po incydencie Hollowfikacji, Aizen zostaje kapitanem 5. Oddziału. Próbuje użyć zdolności Kyōka Suigetsu na Ginie, jednak ten znajduje sposób by tego uniknąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 414, strony 14-15 Później mianował Ichimaru na swojego wicekapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strona 29 Aizen dalej eksperymentował. Stworzył Hollowy bardzo podobne do Shinigamich, jak Metastacia i Menosy zdolne ukrywać swoje Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 175, strony 11-12 Podczas badań nad wspomnianą wyżej rasą Menosów, on i Gin uratowali pierwszorocznych studentów Akademii Shinigami, czyli Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kirę i Renjiego Abaraia.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strony 27-30 Aizen zaimponował im swoimi umiejętnościami i widząc potencjał w tej trójce, przyjął ich do swojego oddziału. Posłuszny Kira i Hinamori stali się odpowiednio wicekapitanami Trzeciego i Piątego Oddziału,Bleach manga; Rozdział 173, strona 14 a Renji, który był najbardziej kłopotliwy, został przeniesiony do 11. Oddziału (a później do 6. w którym został wicekapitanem).Bleach manga; Rozdział 79, strony 9-11 Gin i Tōsen zostali odpowiednio kapitanami 3. i 9. Oddziału, lecz nadal byli wierni Aizenowi. Według Sōsuke, nawet gdy Hinamori została jego podwładną, wciąż myślał o Ginie jako o swoim wicekapitanie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 170, strona 12 thumb|190px|Aizen składa wizytę [[Baragganowi w Hueco Mundo]] W pewnym momencie, gdy był kapitanem, wraz z Ginem i Tōsenem potajemnie odwiedzili Baraggana Louisenbairna, Króla Hueco Mundo i Pana Las Noches. Wywiązała się pomiędzy nimi krótka rozmowa, podczas której Aizen kazał mu spojrzeć na swojego Zanpakutō, po czym zapytał czy jest szczęśliwy z tego co ma i czy nie chciałby dołączyć do niego i stworzyć nowy świat. Baraggan odrzucił ten pogląd, twierdząc, że nie ma nikogo wyżej od niego. Aizen uwolnił swój Shikai i zdziesiątkował armię Hollowów. Baraggan obiecał sobie, że poświęci nawet całą wieczność aby zabić Aizena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 4-15 Aizen dowiedział się o istnieniu Ichigo Kurosakiego, gdy ten się urodził.Bleach manga; Rozdział 397, strona 16 Rozumiejąc znaczenie jego urodzenia, postanowił pomóc w jego rozwoju dla swoich planów. W tym celu wysłał Rukię Kuchiki by stacjonowała w Karakurze. Dawał mu także przeszkody aby go umocnić, jak Hollowa, który zaatakował jego rodzinę i Menosa Grande, który pojawił się po użyciu przynęty przez Uryū Ishidę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 397, strona 6 Fabuła Soul Society [[Plik:bleach aizen0027.jpg|thumb|190px|left|Sztuczne zwłoki Aizena stworzone za pomocą Kyōka Suigetsu]] Gdy Rukia Kuchiki wraca do Soul Society z Hōgyoku ukrytym w jej ciele, Aizen manipuluje wieloma osobami by osiągnąć swój cel. Najpierw zabija wszystkich członków Najwyższej Komnaty 46 i co chwila przesuwa datę egzekucji Rukii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 168, strony 2-4 Potem zaczyna tworzyć teorie spiskowe w Soul Society, w tym jedną z Renjim, i stara się zrzucić wszystkie podejrzenia na na Tōshirō Hitsugayę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 79, strony 9-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 103, strony 1-3 Następnie używa zdolności swojego Zanpakutō by upozorować swoją śmierć. Wszyscy w to wierzą i uważają Gina za mordercę.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 100-101 thumb|right|190px|Aizen ujawnia, że [[Gin jest jego podwładnym]] Nastawia także swojego wicekapitana, Hinamori, aby uwierzyła, że został prawdopodobnie zabity przez Tōshirō, jej przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 129-132 Ze względu na charakter egzekucji Rukii i sposobu jej wykonania, Gotei 13 rozłamuje się i kapitanowie zaczynają walczyć między sobą. Podczas zamieszania, Gin realizuje aspekty planu, które zostają wykryte przez kapitan 4. Oddziału, Retsu Unohanę podejrzewającą, że coś jest nie tak ze zwłokami Aizena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 171, strony 7 i 17 Używając latającej kamery, Aizen obserwuje walkę Zhollowfikowanego Ichigo i Byakuyi. W tym momencie Gin podchodzi do niego i zastanawia się czy Kurosaki został już poddany Hollowfikacji. Gdy Ichigo odzyskuje kontrolę, Ichimaru rozczarowuje się, jednak Aizen mówi, że nie ma się o co martwić, ponieważ wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i tak naprawdę teraz się zaczyna.Bleach anime; Odcinek 295, to wspomnienie ma miejsce jedynie w anime Sōsuke prawie zabija swoją wicekapitan i pokonuje kapitana Hitsugayę. Zostaje nagle zatrzymany przez Retsu Unohanę, która zorientowała się, że coś nie tak jest ze zwłokami Aizena. Ujawnia jej i Isane Kotetsu prawdziwe umiejętności swojego Zanpakutō. Unohana dedukuje, że dzięki temu dwójka kapitanów była pod jego rozkazami, jednak Aizen zaprzecza, ponieważ Tōsen nie jest pod działaniem hipnozy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 171, strony 13-14 Następnie przenosi się z Ginem na Wzgórze Sōkyoku, gdzie w tym samym czasie teleportował się Tōsen wraz z Renjim trzymającym Rukię.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 169-171 thumb|left|190px|Aizen z łatwością niszczy Shikai [[Renjiego]] thumb|right|190px|Aizen próbuje zabić Renjiego, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez [[Ichigo]] Aizen spokojnie prosi o oddanie Rukii, jednak Renji odmawia. Sōsuke mówi, że rozumie jego uczucia, ale w takim razie może ją nie puszczać, bowiem odetnie mu rękę trzymającą Rukię. Aizen wyciąga miecz i atakuje, jednak Abaraiowi udaje się uniknąć ataku odnosząc jedynie lekkie obrażenia. Sōsuke pochwala jego umiejętności, ale stwierdza, że ciężko mu nadepnąć na mrówkę bez zgniatania jej i jako jego były dowódca nie chce go zabijać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 173, strony 1-4 Renji kwestionuje to zdanie i pyta z jakiego powodu zabił Hinamori. Aizen domyśla się, że wszyscy zostali powiadomieni za pomocą Tenteikūra oraz wyjaśnia, że Hinamori nie mogła żyć bez niego, jednak nie chciał jej zabijać, tylko wolałby gdyby zginęła z rąk innych osób. Wyjawia, że Kira, Hinamori i Renji byli tylko jego zabawkami. Abarai stwierdza, że nie jest on tym kapitanem, którego zna, na co Aizen spokojnie odpowiada, że to była tylko iluzja i Aizen którego wszyscy znali nigdy nie istniał. Renji atakuje swoim Shikai, jednak Sōsuke stwierdza, że Abarai jest najbardziej kłopotliwy z tej trójki, po czym zatrzymuje Zabimaru gołą ręką, a następnie rozrywa na kawałki. Aizen zamierza się zabić Renjiego, lecz jego miecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 173, strony 16-18 thumb|left|190px|Aizen bez wysiłku pokonuje [[Ichigo Kurosakiego]] Renji i Ichigo walczą zespołowo, ale nawet najsilniejszy atak Shikai Abaria nie wzrusza Aizena. Sōsuke pokazuje swoje umiejętności, gdy bez wysiłku zatrzymuje ich ataki, najpierw ostrze Ichigo jednym palcem i niemal przecinając go w połowie. Potem zabiera Rukię i wyjaśnia swoje plany rannemu, lecz wciąż przytomnemu Ichigo. Aizen krytycznie rani kapitana 7. Oddziału, Sajina Komamurę, za pomocą Hadō poziomu 90. Następnie wydobywa Hōgyoku z ciała Rukii korzystając z badań Kisuke Urahary opisanych w salach Centrali 46.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 174-176 thumb|right|190px|Aizen wznoszący się do [[Hueco Mundo]] Zaskoczony, że tym sposobem nie zabił Rukii i nie mając dalszych planów z nią, Aizen karze Ginowi dokończyć swoje dzieło. Podwładny wypełnia rozkaz, jednak jego ostrze zostaje zatrzymane przez Byakuyę, który osłania Rukię własnym ciałem. Aizen odwraca się i zamierza wyciągnąć Zanpakutō, ale zostaje obezwładniony przez Yoruichi Shihōin i Suì-Fēng, która grozi mu śmiercią gdy tylko się poruszy. Na pomoc przybywa również Kūkaku Shiba i Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Gin zostaje obezwładniony przez Rangiku Matsumoto, co skłania go do przeprosin Aizena, że nic nie może zrobić. Po chwili pojawiają się pozostali kapitanowie i wicekapitanowie, jednak Aizen uśmiecha się i mówi, że nastał już czas. Zdając sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie w porządku, Yoruichi krzyczy do Suì-Fēng aby się odsunęła. Wokół Sōsuke, Gina i Tōsena pojawia się światło, które unosi ich ku górze. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto zatrzymuje Shinigami z Gotei 13, wyjaśniając, że osoby znajdujące się w tym świetle, zwanym Negación, zostały uratowane przez Menosów, które przenoszą ich do Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 176-178 Gdy odchodzi, Aizen pozbywa się okularów i zmienia styl zaczesania włosów. Potem wyjawia swój plan stanięcia na szczycie świata i zajęcia miejsca w niebiosach, czego jeszcze nikomu się nie udało. Przed wejściem do Hueco Mundo, żegna się ze zgromadzonymi Shinigami i mówi Ichigo, że był bardzo interesującym człowiekiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 178, strony 14-17 Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Aizen na tronie w Las Noshes Podczas pobytu w Hueco Mundo Aizen zmienia swój wygląd i zaczyna tworzyć kilku Arrancarów. W pewnym momencie znajduje Coyote Starrka oraz Lilynette Gingerbuck i jest pod wrażeniem, że są Arrancarami. Pyta czy ta góra Hollowów została przez nich zabita, na co Starrk obojętnie odpowiada, że zmarli sami pod wpływem ich energii. Aizen proponuje mu dołączenie do jego armii Espady. Starrk uważa, że Aizen jest bardzo potężny i zgadza się na dołączenie do niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 4-7 W końcu wysyła Grand Fishera i dwa inne silne Hollowy do Karakury.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 184-187 Grand Fisher zostaje zabity przez Isshina Kurosakiego, a pozostałe dwa są likwidowane przez Ryūkena Ishidę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 186, strony 6-10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 187, strony 17-18 Isshin i Urahara uważają, że Aizen wysłał te Hollowy do Świata Żywych, by zdobyły informacje o Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strony 10-14 Następnie posyła Ulquiorrę Cifera i Yammy'ego Llargo, aby znaleźli Ichigo i sprawdzili jego postępy. Prawie zabijają Tatsuki, Chada i Orihime, a Yammy wysysa duszę ludzi będących w parku.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 191-194 Po zakończeniu misji Ulquiorra i Yammy udają się na spotkanie z udziałem Aizena oraz 20 innych Arrancarów (w tym Espady). Ulquiorra niszczy swoje oko i pokazuje, co widział w świecie żywych. Grimmjow, Shawlong i Di Roy pytają Ulquiorry i Yammy'ego, dlaczego po prostu nie zabili ich zgodnie z rozkazem, jednak Ulquiorra twierdzi, że Ichigo nie stwarza zagrożenie dla Aizena lub Espady.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 197-198 Grimmjow i jego Fracción (Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt i Di Roy) atakują później Karakurę bez powodu. Z tego powodu Kaname Tōsen wyrusza i przyprowadza Grimmjowa (jego Fracción zostali zabici) i karze go, gdy Aizen odmawia działań.Bleach manga; Rozdział 213, strony 11-17 Później, po zbadaniu mocy Orihime Inoue, Aizen postanawia wszcząć kolejną inwazję na Karakurę, pozwalając Ulquiorze wybrać Arrancarów, którzy tam pójdą, choć osobiście Aizen wysyła Grimmjowa, Ulquiorrę, Yammy'ego, Luppiego i Wonderweissa aby porwać Inoue.Bleach manga; Rozdział 299, strony 13-18 Ulquiorra przechwytuje Orihime i sprowadza ją do Las Noches. Aby zaprezentować swoje umiejętności, dziewczyna przywraca ramię Grimmjowa. Aizen porównuje jej moce do boskich, co wywołuje zmieszanie wśród Arrancarów. Na życzenie Grimmjowa, Orihime przywraca także jego tatuaż Espady, po czym zregenerowany Espada zabija obecnego szóstego, Luppiego i odzyskuje swoją pozycję.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 236-240 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Sōsuke Aizen, [[Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen idą na zebranie Espady]] Aizen rozpoczyna zebranie Espady i proponuje im herbatkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 245, strony 14-19 Gdy wszyscy mają już swoją herbatę, Aizen ujawnia im wtargnięcie Ichigo, Chada i Uryū. Gdy członkowie Espady myślą, że to jakieś kpiny, Sōsuke ostrzega aby ich nie lekceważyli, ponieważ ta trójka wraz z Orihime zrobiła spore zamieszczanie w Soul Society, i przybyli prawdopodobnie po to by odzyskać swoją przyjaciółkę. Grimmjow opuszcza miejsce, ośmielając się zniszczyć wrogów w imię Aizena, jednak przywódca Espady zastrasza go swoim Reiatsu i zmusza do powrotu na miejsce. Następnie oznajmia reszcie, by spokojnie wrócili go swoich pałaców i cierpliwie czekali oraz uspokaja, by nie bali się wrogów, ponieważ dopóki on jest z nimi, nikt nie może ich pokonać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 244, strony 1-12 W pewnym momencie, Aizen zleca Loly i Menoly przyprowadzenie Orihime do siebie. Po odesłaniu Arrancarów, Sōsuke pokazuje dziewczynie Hōgyoku i mówi, że to dowód jego zaufania. Prosi ją aby użyła swoich mocy odrzucania wydarzeń by naprawić drobne uszkodzenia, które zostały spowodowane częstym przebudzaniem Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 249, strony 12-16 Po wtargnięciu Ichigo i spółki do Las Noches, posłaniec przynosi mu wiadomość o śmierci Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio. Aizen jest zdziwiony zgonem Dordoniego i jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony, że Ichigo zajęło to tak dużo czasu. Jednak wydaje mu się, że coś jest nie tak i pyta posłańca kto kazał Exequias zając się Dordonim. Posłaniec nie odpowiada, jednak do czynu przyznaje się Szayelaporro Granz. Szayelaporro błaga o przebaczenie, a Aizen nie wyciąga z tego konsekwencji. Gdy Espada odchodzi, mówi mu, że chciałby aby jego raporty były dokładniejsze. Szokuje to Granza, a Sōsuke stwierdza, że zapis Reiatsu pobranego od Dordoniego musi być bardzo użyteczny do badań, na co tamten przytakuje i odchodzi. Ichimaru, obecny przy całej sytuacji, stwierdza, że śmierć poddanych jest dla Aizena zabawą. Sōsuke wyznaje, że to co czuje, jest trochę zabawne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 255, strony 1-12 thumb|190px|left|Aizen wyjawia swoje prawdziwe plany Po tym jak członkowie Espady z numerami od 9 do 5 zostają pokonani przez Ichigo, jego przyjaciół i przybyłych kapitanów, Aizen wysyła Starrka by przyprowadził Orihime. Mówi do dziewczyny by się uśmiechała i czekała aż oni zniszczą Karakurę. Nakazuje Tōsenowi użyć Tenteikūra i ujawnić wszystkim prawdziwe powody porwania Orihime. Jej porwanie miało na celu sprowadzenie Ichigo i kapitanów do Hueco Mundo aby pozbawić Soul Society siły wojskowej. Po tym, wyrusza wraz z Tōsenem, Ginem i Espadami od 1 do 3 by rozpocząć inwazję na Karakurę, zostawiając Las Noches w rękach Ulquiorry.Bleach manga; Rozdział 314, strony 8-14 Sztuczna Karakura Ruszając do miasta Karakura, zamyka wszystkie przejścia, aby intruzi nie mogli wydostać się z Hueco Mundo aż do jego powrotu. W tym czasie Ulquiorra ma strzec Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strona 14 Mimo że Soul Society udało się przenieść prawdziwe miasto na tereny Rukongai, Aizen mówi, że będzie musiał wybrać się do Soul Society w celu stworzenia Ōken, po tym jak jego siły (Ichimaru, Tōsen, trzech najlepszych Espada i ich Fracción) pokonają pozostałych kapitanów. Zanim jego grupa podejmuje jakiekolwiek działania, Aizen zostaje uwięziony w więzieniu z ognia Yamamoto wraz z Ginem i Kaname i nie są w stanie walczyć. Mimo to twierdzi, że jakiekolwiek działania nie będą konieczne, ponieważ moc Espady wystarczy, by pokonać Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 316, strony 6-15 Kiedy Hinamori przybywa do sztucznej Karakury, aby pomóc Rangiku, ma trochę intrygujące spojrzenie, z racji, że wicekapitan, którą zabił, jest żywa. Kiedy Gin pyta się, czy coś się stało, Sōsuke spokojnie stwierdza, że obecność Hinamori nie robi żadnej różnicy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 334, strony 5-6 190px|thumb|right|Aizen, Gin i Tōsen uwolnieni z ognistego więzienia [[Genryūsaia przez Hooleera]] Hooleer przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury i zdmuchuje ogniste więzienie, w którym przebywali Aizen, Gin i Tōsen. Sōsuke komentuje, że zapach śmierci jest wspaniały i stwierdza, że idealnie pasuje do sytuacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strony 13-14 Każdy zauważa jego obecność, Izuru Kira jest przerażony, że przez niego Soul Society może polec. Na pomoc przybywają Visoredzi, którzy toczą krótką walkę z Gillianami. Shinji Hirako atakuje Sōsuke, lecz cios jest zatrzymany przez Kaname Tōsen, podczas gdy Aizen nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 367, strona 1 thumb|190px|left|Shinji atakujący Aizena Walka trwa i powoli zbliża się śmierć Baraggana. Rzuca on swoim ostrzem w Aizena w desperackiej próbie zabicia za utraconą pozycję króla Hueco Mundo, lecz Respira niszczy Gran Caídę zanim dotarła do Sōsuke, który po prostu patrzył w dal. Zarówno Starrk jak i Harribel to zauważyli. Coyote skomentował jego śmierć mówiąc, że nie są typami, którzy mszczą się nawzajem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 16-17 thumb|190px|right|Aizen zamierza zabić Harribel Aizen zauważa porażkę Primera Espady - Starrka, który spada na ziemię''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 375, strony 8-9 i obserwuje walkę Lisy, Hiyori i Hitsugayi z Harribel.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strona 18 Starcie między Ginem i Shinjim zatrzymuje się, gdy Gin powiedział, że to wystarczy, i że nadszedł czas na koniec tej walki. Aizen, korzystając z Shunpo, pojawia się blisko Harribel i poważnie przecina jej tułów swoim Zanpakutō. Jest bardzo zaskoczona, a Sōsuke mówi jej, że nie jest wystarczająco silna, aby dla niego walczyć. Gin i Kaname mówią, że nadszedł czas aby iść.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 18-22 Aizen narzeka na Harribel, że po trudzie, jakim było zebranie Espady, on sam będzie silniejszy od nich wszystkich. Tier patrzy na niego z wściekłością i atakuje go. Okazuje się to iluzją, wtedy atakuje ją poważnie od tyłu. Następnie mówi jej, że nigdy nie pozwoli, aby podniosła na niego miecz ponownie. Harribel upada ciężko ranna. Następnie Aizen informuje wszystkich, że czas rozpocząć prawdziwą walkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 376, strony 1-7 Shinji ostrzega innych Visoredów, aby nie zbliżali się do niego zbyt pochopnie, ale Aizen odpowiada im, że każdy umarł 100 lat temu i nie mają się czego bać. Ta kpina prowokuje Hiyori do ataku, lecz zostaje ona zraniona Zanpakutō Gina.Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strony 11-13 Hirako podbiega do niej i patrzy z dołu gniewnie na Aizena. Shinji, po poproszeniu Hachiego aby zaopiekował się Hiyori do powrotu Ichigo, zbliża się do byłego porucznika by wdać się w bitwę. Sōsuke pyta, dlaczego pokłada nadzieję w tym chłopaku. Shinji odpowiada, iż nie spodziewa się, by on to zrozumiał, skoro nie ma zaufania nawet do swoich zwolenników. Aizen tłumaczy, że ufać komuś to opierać się na nim i tylko słabi tak robią, więc to nie jest to, czego potrzebuje. Hirako pyta Aizena o zaufanie członków Espady, na co on odpowiada, żeby nie ufali mu w ogóle. W rzeczywistości powiedział, żeby nie ufali nikomu włącznie z nim, choć narzeka, że nie ma wystarczająco silnych aby to zrobić. Aizen wyjaśnia dalej, że wszystkie istoty chcą wierzyć w coś silniejszego od nich. Nie mogą żyć bez ślepego posłuszeństwa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 383, strony 10-18 Shinji stwierdza, że nie ma sensu go ignorować bez względu na to, jak jest silny, wciąż należy się niepokoić. Następnie cytuje własne słowa wypowiedziane 100 lat temu, o tym jak Hirako nigdy nie otworzył się przed Aizenem. Zauważa także, że z tego powodu jego były porucznik nie wie, jaka jest prawdziwa forma jego miecza. Shinji mówi, że Kyōka Suigetsu nie jest jedynym Zanpakutō kontrolującym zmysły. Następnie uwalnia swój Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 385, strony 5-9 thumb|190px|left|Aizen cięty przez Shinjiego Uwolnienie Shikai Hirako skłania Aizena do skomentowania, że ta katana ma ładny kształt. Mówi też, że nie czuje żadnej różnicy. Pyta, czy dobrze usłyszał, że miecz ten jest w stanie kontrolować pięć zmysłów. Shinji mówi mu, żeby przyjrzał się dokładnie, bo już coś się zmienia i jak od niechcenia pyta, czy Aizen czuje miły zapach. Sōsuke zdaje sobie sprawę ze zmiany, ale jest zbyt późno, bo Hirako przyjmuje go do Odwróconego Świata. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wydaje się, że stoi do góry nogami w powietrzu. Shinji wyjaśnia, że jego zmysły zostały odwrócone i jest w stanie go zaatakować. Visored wydaje się być zaskoczony, gdy Aizen unika jego ataków, ale w końcu Shinjiemu udaje się zranić jego lewą rękę. Następnie tłumaczy mu, że zdolność Sakanade to Odwrócony Świat. Hirako znowu atakuje swojego byłego porucznika, lecz ten blokuje atak i mówi, że to iluzja optyczna i uświadamia sobie, że właśnie ma ranę na plecach. Następnie zauważa, że ta technika jest dziecinna, trzeba się tylko przyzwyczaić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 387, strony 4-13 Chwilę później patrzy w dół, podczas gdy Sajin Komamura krzyczy na niego. Następnie niebo zaczyna się łamać i tuż za Aizenem wyłania się Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 387, strony 20-21 Przedstawiciel Shinigami atakuje go, lecz trafia w barierę. Aizen kpi sobie z niego, co skłania Ichigo do ponownego ataku. Sōsuke z łatwością unika uderzeń i kontynuuje swoje drwiny. Obok pomarańczowowłosego pojawia się Komamura, który mówi, że postarają się mu pomóc. On wraz z innymi Shinigami i Visoredami przygotowują się do walki z Aizenem, starając się uniknąć działania jego Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 388 Na początek zdrajcę atakuje Hitsugaya, jednak nie trafia, co pobudza Aizena do kpin. Skłoniło to młodego kapitana do uwolnienia Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strony 4-19 Sōsuke z łatwością unika jego wszystkich ataków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 390, strony 1-8 thumb|190px|right|Aizen tnie Love'a Gdy przygotowuje się do kontry Love i Komamura atakują go, jednak Aizen zatrzymuje Bankai Komamury. Później Rose stara się go zaatakować, lecz przeciwnik powstrzymuje go,Bleach manga; Rozdział 390, strony 9-19 po czym, łapiąc Kinsharę Rose'a, związuje Love'a i tnie go, nazywając ich "pseudo Arrancarami".Bleach manga; Rozdział 391, strony 1-3''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 391, strony 5-7 Następnie Suì-Fēng pojawia się przed Aizenem, prowokując go do kolejnych drwin, po czym dowódczyni 2. Oddziału tworzy swoje klony za pomocą Shunpo. Klony poruszają się, by zaatakować. Hitsugaya otacza Sōsuke lodem, po czym Shunsui wychodzi z cienia i atakuje go. Hitsugaya następnie przygotowuje się do uderzenia. Aizen patrzy na Hitsugayę i twierdzi, że młody kapitan nie powinien planować takich rzeczy w swoim wieku. Właśnie wtedy spostrzega Shinjiego, który aktywuje Sakanade, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że już jest za późno, bo znajduje się w Odwróconym Świecie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 391, strony 7-19 [[Plik:Hitsugaya Stabs Aizen.png|190px|thumb|left|Hitsugaya przebija Aizena]] Hitsugaya przebija Aizena, ale jest to tylko iluzja w oczach młodego kapitana. Od samego początku Aizen użył swojego Shikai na wszystkich, po czym zamienił się miejscami z Hinamori. Prawdziwy on to osoba leżąca koło Kiry i Iby. Ichigo jako jedyny widzi wszystko w prawdziwej postaci, po czym krzyczy na kapitanów, że to iluzja. Po tym "Hinamori" wstaje i tnie Kirę i Ibę. Shinji krzyczy na Aizena, bo prosił go, aby nie używał swojej iluzji. Aizen pyta go, kiedy zaczął myśleć, że jest pod działaniem iluzji. Iluzja opada, po czym Hitsugaya widzi, jak przeciął Hinamori i wpada w szał. Zaczyna atakować Aizena, ale ten z łatwością pokonuje jego i trójkę innych kapitanów.Bleach manga, Rozdział 392 190px|thumb|right|Aizen pokonuje Hitsugayę, Kyōraku, Suì-Fēng i Hirako Gdy Aizen pokonuje wszystkich przeciwników, Yamamoto zwraca jego uwagę, tworząc wielkie słupy ognia. Aizen mówi, że jest za późno i przez niego całe Gotei 13 może runąć. Rozwściecza to kapitana głównodowodzącego, ale zanim się orientuje, Aizen go rani. Yamamoto jest w stanie stwierdzić, że jak na razie nie jest pod iluzją jego miecza. Następnie kapitan ujawnia swoją technikę - Ennetsu Jigoku i mówi, że spłonie w jego słupach. Wtedy za Yamamoto pojawia się Wonderweiss i sprawia, że głównodowodzący upada na ziemię. Aizen przyznaje, że Margela został stworzony wyłącznie do zapieczętowania umiejętności Yamamoto,Bleach manga; Rozdział 393 jednak ten pozostaje niewzruszony i używając umiejętności Hakuda niszczy Arrancara.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 394 - 396 Aizen mówi mu, że płomienie jego Shikai zostały zapieczętowane w ciele Wonderweissa, po czym następuje ogromny wybuch, który Yamamoto przyjmuje na siebie. Gdy leży w półżywy na ziemi, Aizen podchodzi do niego by go dobić. Ten jednak używa Hadō 96. Ittō Kasō, tworząc wielki wybuch.Bleach manga; Rozdział 396, strony 16-19 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo atakuje Aizena z góry Gdy Aizen wychodzi z eksplozji tylko pobrudzony, z góry wkracza Ichigo, który atakuje go, co odrzuca byłego kapitana w pobliski budynek. Gdy wstaje, wszystkie jego rany goją się. Aizen ujawnia, że wprowadził w swoje ciało Hōgyoku, które instynktownie go leczy. Następnie mówi, że Reiatsu Ichigo wzrosło do tego momentu tak, jak było planowane. Opowiada wydarzenia z jego życia, w których nastolatek robił wszystko tak, jak on sobie to planował.Bleach manga; Rozdział 397, strona 1-20 Aizen tłumaczy mu, że go odnalazł, a także że był idealny jako obiekt do badań.Bleach manga; Rozdział 397, strony 1-13 Później zaczyna wyjaśniać, dlaczego Kurosaki był idealnym obiektem, lecz przerywa mu Isshin Kurosaki, który twierdzi, że już za dużo powiedział.Bleach manga; Rozdział 397, strony 14-19 Isshin oddala się z synem od Aizena, na co ten mówi, że był to świetny ruch.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strona 8 Aizen pyta Gina, dlaczego tylko oglądał walkę, na co ten mówi, że nie widział możliwości pomocy. Isshin atakuje Sōsuke, wysyłając go do pobliskiego budynku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strony 14-18 Zauważa, że Aizen coraz bardziej się męczy, na co ten mówi, że nareszcie osiągnął swój limit Shinigami, a Hōgyoku zaczyna rozumieć jego pragnienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 400, strony 17-19 thumb|190px|right|Aizen przebity przez wiązkę Urahary Następnie tłumaczy, że Hōgyoku posiada własną wolę i poznaje pragnienia ludzi. Na przykładzie Ichigo i jego przyjaciół tłumaczy, że Sado i Orihime dostali moce ze względu wydzielające się Reiatsu Kurosakiego, ale też dlatego, że pragnęli pomóc Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara twierdził, że ten wynalazek służy do łamania granicy między Shinigami a Hollowem. Wierzył w to i pragnął tego, dlatego tak było. Gdy tłumaczy dalej, Ichigo leci w stronę Aizena, ponieważ broni się przed Bankai Gina. Współpracownik pyta Aizena, czy mu nie przeszkodził, na co ten odpowiada, że właśnie skończył swoje przemówienie. Mówi, że Hōgyoku zasługuje na nową nazwę, po czym jego ramię zostaje przebite przez wiązkę miecza Urahary. Sklepikarz wita się z nim i stwierdza, że nie widzieli się od ponad 110 lat.Bleach manga; Rozdział 401, strony 1-19 190px|thumb|left|Aizen związany trzema Bakudō Urahara zauważa, że Aizen połączył się z wynalazkiem. Ten prosi go, aby nazywał to "podbiciem", co nie udało się Kisuke. Urahara mówi mu, że nie był w stanie go podbić, ale to było w przeszłości. Sōsuke uważa, że Kisuke po prostu nie umie przyznać się do porażki. Następnie mówi mu, że na zawsze stracił możliwość panowania nad tym wynalazkiem. Aizen pojawia się za Kisuke i przebija go, po czym ten wybucha jak balon. Pojawia się za byłym kapitanem i używa na nim Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō. Aizen przypomina sobie, że widział w raporcie Yammy'ego ten chwyt, ale nie sądził, że Urahara użyje tak taniego triku. Ten przyznaje, że nie wiedział, że będzie musiał z tego skorzystać. Następnie Aizen zastanawia się, co Kisuke chce zdziałać używając na nim tylko jednego Bakudō. Ten odpowiada mu, że nie mówił nic o jednym wiązaniu. Następnie Urahara związuje go Bakudō 63. Sajo Sabaku i Bakudō 79. Kuyō Shibari, po czym wymawia inkantację do Hadō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 402, strony 1-10 190px|thumb|right|Urahara nakłada pieczęć na Aizena Przy końcówce inkantacji Sōsuke mówi, że nie pozwoli mu użyć tego zaklęcia, lecz jest za późno, a Urahara kieruje na niego Hadō 91. Senjū Kōten Taihō. Następuje wielki wybuch, a po nim powstaje ogromna chmura dymu. Urahara mówi, że Aizen powinien być ostrożniejszy, jednak jego przeciwnik wychodzi z ataku bez szwanku, po czym mówi, że jest nieostrożny, ponieważ może sobie na to pozwolić. Pojawia się za Uraharą i jedną ręką tnie jego ramię. Nagle jest uwięziony w pewnym zaklęciu. Urahara tłumaczy mu, że to pieczęć. Poprzez kontakt fizyczny z Aizenem nałożył na jego rękę pierwszą pieczęć, a przed chwilą, gdy go przeciął, miał okazję nałożyć pieczęć na drugą rękę. Sōsuke otacza słup światła, po czym następuje ogromny wybuch.Bleach manga; Rozdział 402, strony 11-18 190px|thumb|left|Yoruichi atakuje Aizena z góry Sam Urahara jednak schodząc mówi, że zaraz znowu zacznie się walka z Aizenem, po czym ten wychodzi z pieczęci bez szwanku. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań z Kisuke nadchodzi Isshin i razem walczą z Aizenem, lekko go dekoncentrując. Aizen pyta w myślach, co się dzieje, po czym z góry wyskakuje Yoruichi, która mocno uderza wielokrotnie jego ciało. Gdy wali go z niepowtarzalną siłą w plecy, Urahara krzyczy do niej, aby się odsunęła. Aizen szybko się otrząsa i rozbija pancerz Yoruichi na lewej nodze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 403, strony 4-19 Z dymu i gruzów Aizen wychodzi w nowej formie i pyta ich, czy to wszystko co potrafią, i czy to był ich plan. Następnie mówi, że ten pancerz jest bardzo wytrzymały, ponieważ tylko się rozbił, a on miał zamiar go zniszczyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 404, strony 2-9 thumb|right|190px|Aizen po etapie "poczwarki" Po tym, jak niszczy kolejną część pancerza Yoruichi, Aizen widzi kolejną kłótnię Kisuke z Shihōin. Z ciekawością patrzy na Uraharę i stwierdza, że teraz, gdy jest o wiele silniejszy, to jedynie Kisuke w całym Soul Society przekracza jego intelekt. Obojętny na jego słowa Kisuke atakuje Ōkasen, co Aizen z łatwością blokuje. Mówi mu, że tak słabe zagranie musi coś oznaczać, po czym, gdy z góry atakuje Yoruichi, stwierdza, że się tego spodziewał. Gdy go uderza, ten blokuje ją ręką, po czym Yoruichi aktywuje Shunkō i wdeptuje go w ziemię, jednak jej kolejny atak jest zablokowany. Wtedy z góry interweniuje Urahara, który używa Shibari, Benihime i wiąże Aizena, a gdy ląduje, wbija miecz w wiązanie i używa Hiasobi, Benihime, po czym następuje eksplozja. Aizen wychodzi z tego cały, jednak za nim pojawia się Isshin i używa Getsugi Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 405, strony 9-20 Po tym wszystkim Aizen jest nienaruszony i ostatecznie powala przeciwników na ziemię, a następnie idzie z Ginem do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 406 190px|thumb|left|Aizen i Gin kierują się do prawdziwej Karakury Gdy idą przez Dangai, Gin zauważa Kōtotsu, które zbliża się w ich stronę. Aizen pyta Ichimaru skąd te obawy. Spostrzegają wyjście, do którego spokojnie idą, a gdy Kōtotsu się zbliża, Aizen z łatwością je niszczy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strony 1-5 Po wyjściu, Aizen zauważa, że nie znajdują się w Karakurze z powodu zniszczenia Kōtotsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strony 13-19 Podczas spaceru po mieście spotykają człowieka, który obraca się i ginie pod wpływem wysokiego Reiatsu Aizena. Gin spostrzega Tatsuki Arisawę i stwierdza, że to przyjaciółka Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 409, strony 20-22 Jednak, gdy Aizen podchodzi, Tatsuki i Keigo nie umierają pod wpływem jego energii duchowej. Keigo prosi Arisawę, aby uciekała, a on się nim zajmie. Aizen zamierza ich zabić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 410, strony 14-19 Nagle Don Kanonji uderza Aizena wybuchem energii, ale ten wyłania się z dymu bez ran. Gdy Kanonji przygotowuje się do następnego ataku, przybywa Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 411, strony 12-19 Gin wpada i mówi, że zajmie się nią, po czym zabiera Rangiku ze sobą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 412, strony 6-9 Kiedy Aizen jest już znudzony poczynaniami ludzi, zamierza ich zabić, jednak na miejsce walki wpada Zennosuke Kurumadani, który używa specjalnych zdolności Shikai do zaskoczenia Aizena spod gruzów. Aizen wychodzi z tego bez szwanku, ludzie zaczynają uciekać, po czym przychodzi Gin.Bleach manga; Rozdział 413, strony 10-19 Aizen pyta go, co zrobił z Matsumoto, na co ten odpowiada, że ją zabił. Aizen jest zaskoczony tym faktem, sądził, że Gin czuje do niej coś więcej. Ichimaru porównuje się do węża i stwierdza, że nie ma uczuć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 414, strony 3-8 thumb|190px|right|Gin zdradza Aizena i próbuje go zabić Ichimaru chwyta ostrzę Aizena, po czym wbija mu miecz w klatkę piersiową i wyjaśnia słabość absolutnej hipnozy. Ujawnia Aizenowi swoje plany. Sądził, że on jedyny może go pokonać, będąc jego sojusznikiem i znając słabą stronę jego miecza. Ichimaru mówi mu, że go okłamał, co do zdolności swojego Bankai. Prawdziwą zdolnością jest umieszczenie w jego ciele kawałka ostrza, które powoduje aktywację trucizny. Gin podnosi rękę, ustawia ją przy klatce piersiowej Aizena i używa Korose, Kamishini no Yari. Trucizna zaczyna się rozpuszczać, po czym klatka piersiowa Aizena zanika, pozostawiając Hōgyoku unoszące się w środku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 414, strona 8-20 thumb|left|190px|Aizen rani Gina po jego zdradzie Ciało Aizena nadal jest pod działaniem trucizny. Gin wyjmuje z jego klatki piersiowej Hōgyoku, po czym Sōsuke przecina jego rękę. Ichimaru ucieka z przedmiotem, a Aizen krzyczy z wściekłości w słupie światła. Następnie przecina światło i pojawia się w nowej formie, w której dochodzą mu skrzydła. Hōgyoku zanika w ręce Gina, następnie Aizen mówi mu, że wynalazek jest pod jego kontrolą bez względu na to, czy go ma w ciele, czy nie. Przemieszcza się za Gina i głęboko tnie go mieczem, po czym rzuca go na zewnątrz budynku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 415, strony 3 i 5-18''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 416, strony 4-10 Rangiku przychodzi i od razu idzie do rannego Ichimaru. Gdy Aizen przygotowuje się do ataku na Matsumoto, przybywa Ichigo w swojej nowej formie Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strony 14-17 Aizen stwierdza, iż jest rozczarowany faktem, że Kurosaki w ogóle się nie rozwinął. Ten przerywa mu, mówiąc, że chce walczyć z nim z dala od swoich przyjaciół i miasta. Aizen pewien, że Ichigo nic mu nie może zrobić, odmawia, lecz Ichigo chwyta go za twarz i przenosi z dala od Karakury. Mówi mu, że zakończy walkę w mgnieniu oka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 417, strony 9-19 [[Plik:Kurohitsugi Full Power.jpg|thumb|190px|right|Aizen używa na Ichigo pełnej mocy Kurohitsugi]] Aizen komentuje teorię wzrostu mocy Ichigo. Zauważa, że Ichigo przemienił całe swoje Reiatsu na czystą siłę fizyczną, ponieważ wiedział, że nie miałby z nim szans za pomocą Reiatsu, jednak twierdzi, że gdy tylko sobie zażyczy, może roztrzaskać miecz Ichigo bez wysiłku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strony 2-11 Aizen atakuje, lecz Kurosaki zatrzymuje go gołą dłonią. Wtedy stwierdza, że pokona go za pomocą Kidō, po czym wymawia inkantację i używa Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi. Uważa, że wcześniej był zbyt słaby, by użyć tego czaru w pełnej mocy, ale teraz na pewno pokona Ichigo. Kurosaki niszczy zaklęcie i mówi, że jest silniejszy od niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strony 11-19 thumb|left|190px|Aizen ponownie ulega transformacji Aizen oddala się od Ichigo, po czym diament na jego czole zaczyna błyszczeć, przemienia się, przez co coraz bardziej przypomina Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 419, strona 3''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 419, strony 6-10 Następnie jedna z głów Aizena wysyła w stronę Ichigo wysoce skondensowaną, fioletową energię. Zadaje to przeciwnikowi pewne obrażenia, lecz ostatecznie uwalnia się on z ataku. Aizen jest zszokowany. Kurosaki obronił się, po czym stwierdził, że pokaże mu swoją ostateczną technikę - Ostateczną Getsugę Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 419, strony 18 Kurosaki wyjaśnia czym jest owa technika i jaką płaci za to cenę. Aizen jest zdumiony, że pomimo nowej transformacji nadal jest słabszy od Ichigo. Sōsuke rozwściecza się i krzyczy, że to niemożliwe. Ignorując jego słowa, Ichigo używa Mugetsu pokrywając całe pole bitwy w bezkresnej ciemności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 420, strony 11-17 thumb|right|190px|Aizen zapieczętowany przez [[Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu|Kidō Urahary]] Ichigo poważnie rani Aizena swoją techniką. Atakowany upada na ziemię, a Hōgyoku regeneruje jego rany. U Ichigo zanikają moce Shinigami. Sōsuke próbuje wykończyć Kurosakiego, ale skok energii wyłania się z jego ciała. Wtedy nadchodzi Urahara, który tłumaczy mu, że ten skok Reiatsu spowodowany jest jego zaklęciem, które ukrył w poprzednim Hadō 91. Mógł je wysłać, ponieważ Aizen był nieostrożny, myśląc, że jest niepokonany. Aizen próbuje się wydostać z ataku, ale nie udaje mu się to, po czym krzyczy do Kisuke, że go nienawidzi. Pyta dlaczego ktoś z takim intelektem pozwala sobie być kontrolowanym przez "to coś". Urahara domyśla się, że chodzi o Króla Dusz i uświadamia sobie, że Aizen go widział. Potem wyjaśnia, że gdyby nie istnienie Króla Dusz, Soul Society byłoby rozdarte. Aizen mówi, że zwycięzcy zawsze powinni naznaczać drogę nowemu światu, jednak nie zdąża dokończyć, ponieważ zostaje zapieczętowany przez Kidō Urahary.Bleach manga; Rozdział 421, strony 3-21 190px|thumb|left|Aizen podczas wydawania wyroku 10 dni później, Aizena siedzi na krześle związany wieloma czarnymi pasami, podczas gdy jest sądzony przez 46 Central. Ich zdaniem jego wyrok powinien trwać 18 000 lat i zostać sprowadzony do najniższego i najgorszego poziomu więzienia. Aizen szydzi z sędziów i stwierdza, że stworzenia tego pokroju nie powinny osądzać kogoś, kto jest nieśmiertelny. Jeden z sędziów oburza się i krzyczy, aby zamknąć mu usta i zasłonić oczy, a także podwyższyć karę do 20 000 lat.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strony 2-4 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Podczas odsiadywania wyroku, Juhabach odwiedza go w więzieniu i proponuje wstąpienie do swojej armii jako Specjalny Potencjał Wojenny, jednak Aizen oczywiście odmawia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 510, strony 9-10 Następnie Lider zauważa, że podczas spotkania z Sōsuke, udaje mu się zmienić ich postrzeganie czasu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 514, strona 12 Podczas walki Juhabacha z Ichigo, w pewnym momencie moce najeźdźcy zostają ograniczone. Wówczas Haschwald informuje, iż jego mistrz nie może dłużej przebywać po za "Schatten Bereich", po czym prosi go, aby powrócił do Vandenreich. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna nie dowierza, że limit jego mocy został osiągnięty, jednak wówczas uświadamia sobie, że podczas spotkania z Aizenem, więziony mężczyzna mógł nieznacznie zakłócić jego percepcję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 514, strony 11-12 Wynalazki * : Aizen stwierdził, że wynalazł Hōgyoku jeszcze przed Kisuke Uraharą, jednak ten projekt zakończył się niepowodzeniem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strona 5 W celu sfinalizowania Hōgyoku, poświęcił dusze setek tysięcy Shinigami i setek mieszkańców Rukongai, którzy mieli potencjał do zostania Shinigami, lecz wciąż go to nie zadowalało. Według danych eksperymentalnych, Hōgyoku Urahary również było niekompletne, dlatego zdecydował się mu je ukraść i przystawić do swojego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strony 7-9 Dzięki badaniom, Hōgyoku Aizena było zdolne do Hollowfikacji, Aizen testował go na obecnych Visoredach, przez co zyskali oni moce Hollowa. Ten proces zdaje się rozpowszechniać jak infekcja poprzez rany, która oddziałowuje na osoby z wysoką energią duchową, powodując u nich zmęczenie, wielki ból oraz wymioty białej cieczy, która stanowi początek maski Hollowa i dalszej części transformacji, a także zmian w umyśle. Proces jest przyspieszony przez agresywne emocje.Bleach manga; Rozdział -99, strony 1-15 Ostatecznym wynikiem jest Shinigami w postaci Hollowa, który jest bardzo niestabilny po transformacji i działa bezmyślnie oraz agresywnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 2-7 * : Sześcian jest stosowany do alternatywnego wymiaru, z którego nie ma ucieczki, jednak Aizen stwierdza, że jest używany zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Mocniejszy Arrancar, a mianowicie Espada, może uciec bardzo szybko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 278, strony 15-17 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|Siła ofensywna: 100 Siła defensywna: 90 Szybkość: 90 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła fizyczna: 80 Razem: 560/600]] Genialny intelekt: Prawdopodobnie najbardziej przerażającą cechą Aizena jest jego wysoka inteligencja. Jest obeznany w historii, strategii czy taktykach Soul Society, a także o nieznanych dla większości rzeczach, np. Ōken, a także tajemniczy sposób jego stworzenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 223, strony 8-13 Stworzył także kilku Hollowów oraz Arrancarów, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń u swoich kolegów Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 175, strony 11-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 229, strony 14-17 Od ponad 110 lat angażował się w niebezpieczne eksperymenty mające na celu badanie energii duchowej i manipulowanie nią, w tym badania nad Hollowfikacją, które nigdy wcześniej nie były przeprowadzane.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strony 3-4 Wie bardzo dużo o naturze Hōgyoku, dorównując wiedzą jego stwórcy, Kisuke Uraharze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 175, strony 13-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 176, strony 19-23 *'Mistrz manipulacji': Okazał się być przebiegłym i chytrym człowiekiem. Najbardziej rozpoznawalną cechą Aizena jest zdolność oszukiwania i manipulowania innymi wokół siebie na wiele sposobów. Przez lata potrafił utrzymać osobowość człowieka spokojnego, dobrego i troskliwego, nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń w Soul Society, podczas gdy wykonywał okropne eksperymenty.Bleach manga; Rozdział 173, strona 5 i 7''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 175, strony 7-8 Ma wielki talent do analizy i obserwacji wszystkich, których zna, dzięki czemu może łatwiej manipulować ludźmi, aby jego plany się ziściły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 170, strony 10-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział -104, strony 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział -108 Jest też świetnym strategiem, potrafi rozplanować kroki przed swoim przeciwnikiem i przewiduje co on zrobi. Jego największym planem było przez 110 lat manipulować ludźmi w sposób, by wszystko poszło po jego myśli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 240, strony 11-16''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 314, strony 10-12 *'Mistrz taktyki': Wykazał się być wielkim taktykiem, przewidując ruchy przeciwnika. Tworzy strategie uwzględniając mocne i słabe strony przeciwnika. Stworzył potężnego Arrancara specjalnie po to aby mógł zapieczętować płomienie miecza Yamamoto, który przewyższa jego umiejętności. Większość jego strategii opiera się o zdolności hipnotyczne jego miecza, dzięki czemu jest niezwykle wymagającym przeciwnikiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 176, strony 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 170, strony 21-22 Aizen postępuje bardzo rozważnie i nie podejmuje pochopnych decyzji, dlatego trudno go zaskoczyć a jego walki często kończą się zwycięstwem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 388, strony 7-10 thumb|190px|right|Próbka Kurohitsugi Mistrz Kidō: Aizen wykazał się sporymi umiejętnościami demonicznej magii. Jest w stanie użyć Kidō 90 poziomu, bez użycia inkantacji i pokonać Shinigami klasy kapitana, jednak sam stwierdził, że to tylko próbka tego zaklęcia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 176, strony 13-15 Był nawet w stanie obronić się Dankū przed atakiem kapitana Korpusu Kidō, który jest jednym z najsilniejszych w Soul Society w Kidō.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strony 14-15 Gdy wszczepił w siebie Hōgyoku, pokazał pełną moc Kurohitsugi, jednak Ichigo uwolnił się z niej. Czar obejmował powierzchnię kilkunastu kilometrów kwadratowych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 388, strony 7-10 Ogromna siła: Był w stanie zatrzymać Ichigo w formie Bankai jednym palcem (jednak Kurosaki był zmęczony po walce z Byakuyą) i gołymi dłońmi rozerwał miecz w formie Shikai Renjiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 173, strony 11-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 174, strony 14-15 Był w stanie zatrzymać Komamurę jedną ręką w formie Shikai, stwierdzając, że walczy na tym samym poziomie siły fizycznej co on.Bleach manga; Rozdział 176, strona 6 Później przeciął też Bankai Komamury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 390, strona 14 Ogromna moc duchowa: W gronie kapitanów Gotei 13 Aizena wyróżnia ogromna ilości mocy duchowej. Marechiyo Ōmaeda skomentował, że jego obecność jest bardzo przytłaczająca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 316, strona 7 Podczas zamiany Wonderweissa w Arrancara stwierdza, że aby obudzić chwilowo Hōgyoku potrzeba mocy dwukrotnie większej niż przeciętnego kapitana, co było aluzją do jego mocy duchowej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 229, strona 15 Siła duchowa Aizena jest tak duża, że bez widocznego wysiłku sprowadza 6. Espadę na kolana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 245, strony 10-11 Gdy próbował odzyskać Rukię od Renjiego, użył przenośni, że trudno mu nadepnąć mrówkę i jej nie zdeptać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 173, strona 3 Sam stwierdza, że jest silniejsi niż wszyscy z Espady razem wzięci.Bleach manga; Rozdział 376, strony 1-2 Jego moc duchowa jest tak wysoka, że jest w stanie zablokować technikę Nigeki Kessatsu Suì-Fēng.Bleach manga; Rozdział 391, strony 13-15 Mistrz walki mieczem: Choć nie zostały jeszcze w pełni pokazane jego umiejętności walki mieczem, udowodnił, że posiada zdolności walki z przeciwnikami posiadającymi Shikai jak i Bankai, podczas gdy jego Zanpakutō zostaje zapieczętowany. Wykazał również, że potrafi wykonać szybkie i precyzyjne uderzenia, zdolne przeciąć niezwykle wytrzymałe cele, takie jak Shikai Renjiego. Mistrz Shunpo: Jest na tyle szybki, że jego przeciwnik orientuje się, że się przemieścił, dopiero po fakcie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 174, strona 19 Widać jak łatwo pokonuje Ichigo w masce, po czym błyskawicznie pojawił się przy nim kładąc mu rękę na piersi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 388, strony 14-16 Jest w stanie bez trudu ominąć ataki poziomu Bankai. Porusza się tak szybko, że przeciwnicy często nie widzą jego ruchów, może uniknąć nawet szybkich ataków będąc odwróconym plecami do przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 390, strony 8-13 Jest wątpliwe czy jest tak szybki jak Yoruichi Shihōin, czy Sui-Feng, zwłaszcza widać to po tym, jak otoczyły i unieruchomiły go, zanim ten wyciągnął swój miecz przed ucieczką z Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 177, strona 8 Mistrz walki wręcz: Mimo tego że Aizen zazwyczaj kończy swoje walki za pomocą Kidō lub miecza, wykazał się sporymi umiejętnościami w walce wręcz. Wielokrotnie parował ciosy miecza gołymi rękami. Podczas walki ofensywnej wykazał się dużą zręcznością i sprawnością. Potrafi łączyć walkę mieczem z walką wręcz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 403, strony 11-12 Nieśmiertelność: Po uderzeniu Mugetsu Ichigo, Aizen wciąż się regenerował, lecz jego poprzednia forma została bezpowrotnie zniszczona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 421, strony 10-12 Podczas wydawania wyroku przez Najwyższą Komnatę 46, jego nieśmiertelność z spowodowana scaleniem się z Hōgyoku została potwierdzona przez sędziów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strony 2-3 Zanpakutō Brak. Zanpakutō Aizena ostatecznie się rozpadło. Jak sam powiedział, Hōgyoku stwierdziło, że już go nie potrzebuje.Bleach manga; Rozdział 421, strony 11-12 Poprzednie moce i umiejętności Kiedy Kisuke Urahara użył zaklęcia Kidō, Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu, zaczął pieczętować Aizena. Hōgyoku odrzuciło go jako mistrza, które pozostawiło go bez udzielonych mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 421, strony 15-18 Zanpakutō thumb|190px|right|Kyōka Suigetsu : W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina normalną katanę. Jedynym ozdobionym elementem jest sześciokątna tsuba. Obie strony są symetryczne do ostrza. Rękojeść jest owinięta zielonym oplotem. *'Shikai': Komendą uwalniającą jest , która jest stosowana do aktywowania i zdezaktywowania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 171, strona 9 Nazwa Kyōka Suigetsu wskazuje na jego iluzjonistyczne właściwości; odbicie księżyca w wodzie, kwiat w lustrze są to rzeczy które można zobaczyć, ale nie można ich dotknąć. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Zdolnością Kyōka Suigetsu jest .Bleach manga; Rozdział 171, strona 11 Kontroluje on całkowicie pięć zmysłów. Każdy kto chociaż rzaz widział moment uwolnienia Kyōka Suigetsu pozostaje podatny na jego hipnotyczny wpływ. Hipnoza jest absolutna. Przeciwnik nie jest w stanie odróżnić złudzenia od rzeczywistości nawet gdy jest świadomy tego, że pozostaje w stanie hipnozy. Jedynym sposobem na uwolnienie się z pod wpływu Kyōka Suigetsu jest dotknięcie jego ostrza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 414, strony 14-15 :Chociaż złudzenia Kyōki Suigetsu są bardzo ciekawe, duża moc i umiejętności mogą okazać się niezauważalne różnice w porównaniu do prawdziwego złudzenia, nawet jeśli nie są w stanie określić co dokładnie jest inne. Pani kapitan Retsu Unohana była w stanie wykryć, że coś jest nie tak z fałszywymi zwłokami Sōsuke, mimo że zdawała sobie sprawę, że widzi Aizena (żyjącego).Bleach manga; Rozdział 171, strona 17 Reiatsu Kyōki Suigetsu daje ją do miłośników tyle sensu rzeczywistości, co do obecności złudzeń stworzonych przez pełną hipnozę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strona 10 Gin odkrywa, że jedynym sposobem na ucieczkę przed zdolnością Kyōki Suigetsu jest dotknięcie ostrza, by Kanzen Saimin znikło.Bleach manga; Rozdział 414, strony 14-15 *'Bankai': Nieznane. Implantacja Hōgyoku Regeneracja ochronna: Osadzenie Hōgyoku w jego klatce piersiowej umożliwia mu natychmiastową regenerację. Aizen był w stanie przyjąć na siebie pełne uderzenie Hadō 96 odnosząc jedynie powierzchowne obrażenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strona 18 Po tym natychmiast Ichigo zaatakował Getsugą Tenshō z aktywną maską Hollowa i przeżył atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 396, strona 9 Sōsuke wyszedł niewzruszony, po czym rzucił go na kilka budynków.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 398-399 Powiększona siła: Aizen dysponował już dużą siłą zanim połączył się z Hōgyoku, które dodatkowo go wzmocniło potęgując jego moc. Jest w stanie uderzyć przeciwnika jedną ręką i odrzucić go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 402, strona 17 Powiększona wytrzymałość: Wytrzymałość Aizena zostaje wzmocniona poprzez ewolucję Hōgyoku w jego ciele. W związku z tym może wytrzymać Hadō 91 nie ponosząc prawie żadnych ran.Bleach manga; Rozdział 402, strona 16 Transformacja thumb|190px|right|Etap krystalizacji - "poczwarki" Pierwsza forma: Urahara próbował pokonać Aizena przy pomocy Kidō, które miało zniszczyć Aizena od środka przez własne Reiatsu. Po wybuchu Aizen wyszedł bez szwanku, w nowej formie - "krystalicznej". Całe jego ciało włącznie z twarzą jest pokryte białym płótnem podzielonym na cztery części na wysokości pasa. Na środku jest krzyż pokazujący wszczepione Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 403, strona 5 Po krótkiej walce z Yoruichi Shihōin jego Zanpakutō łączy się z ramieniem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 403, strona 19 Ponadto gdy jest atakowany, ciało wydaje się pęknięte.Bleach manga; Rozdział 406, strona 6 *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Jego wytrzymałość jest na tyle duża, aby zablokować Zanpakutō Isshina jedną nogą''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 403, strona 10 i wytrzymać potężne uderzenie Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 404, strona 8 Z bitwy wychodzi niemalże bez szwanku.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 404-406 Przyjmuje na siebie Getsugę Tenshō Isshina i wydaje się niewzruszony atakiem, mimo że ma bliznę krwawiącą z czoła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 406, strona 5 *'Zwiększona siła': Aizen był wystarczająco silny, aby spowodować falę uderzeniową. Fala była wystarczająco silna, aby zniszczyć opancerzenie na lewej nodze Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 403, strona 18 *'Zwiększona szybkość': Aizen w nowo zdobytej mocy zwiększył swoją szybkość do tego stopnia, że Shinigami rangi kapitana nie potrafi go zauważyć. Jego szybkość jest tak wysoka, że Yoruichi zostaje szybko zbita z tropu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 404, strona 8 Może obezwładnić 3 kapitanów jednocześnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 406, strona 14 *'Regeneracja': Sōsuke wykazuje formę regeneracji gdy został zaatakowany przez Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 405, strona 8 *'Zwiększona moc duchowa': Po połączeniu z Hōgyoku, zarówno ludzie jak i Shinigami nie są w stanie wyczuć Reiatsu Aizena, chyba że dobrowolnie obniża jego poziom i pozwala im ingerować. Porównuje siebie do istoty dwuwymiarowej, przez co nie może wejść w interakcję z istotą reprezentującą sobą trzy wymiary.Bleach manga; Rozdział 420, strona 17 Isshin przypuszcza, że moc duchowa Sōsuke może być wykrywalna tylko przez kogoś, kto jest na tym samym poziomie co on.Bleach manga; Rozdział 406, strony 2-3 190px|thumb|right|Rezultat transformacji Aizena dzięki Hōgyoku Druga forma: Po ukończeniu etapu "poczwarki", Aizen wygląda podobnie jak przed pierwszą formą, tylko że ma długie włosy i szare oczy z fioletowymi twardówkami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 409, strona 2 Dokładna różnica siły między poprzednim stanem a tym nie jest znana. *'Ogromna wytrzymałość': Wytrzymałość Aizena jest jeszcze większa niż poprzednio. Chętnie pozwala zderzyć się z Kōtotsu, niszcząc go, a samemu pozostając nietkniętym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strony 4-5 *'Ogromna moc duchowa': I tak wysoka energia duchowa staje się jeszcze większa, gdyż człowiek po kontaktu z nim wyparowuje.Bleach manga; Rozdział 409, strona 21 Gdyby Don Kanonji zetknął by się z Aizenem przestałby istnieć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 411, strona 19 Poprzez dotknięcie ramienia Gina, jego energia powoduje rozpuszczenie się obszaru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 415, strona 10 thumb|190px|right|Trzecia forma Aizena Trzecia forma: Gin przy pomocy Kamishini no Yari zrobił Aizenowi w klatce dziurę. Energia duchowa wybuchła z jego piersi i Sōsuke wyłonił się w formie "motyla".Bleach manga; Rozdział 415, strony 9-12 Ma otwór na środku klatki piersiowej z krzyżem. Sylwetka pokryta jest białą szatą, która w dwóch ostatnich formach wydłużyła się. Tęczówki znikają, jak jego brwi i włosy, które się złączyły. Zdaje się, że na czole ma coś w postaci diamentu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 415, strona 14 Ma także skrzydła motyla. Gdy staje twarzą w twarz z Ichigo, skrzydła Sōsuke są bardziej spiczaste a nie zaokrąglone.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strona 6 *'Teleportacja': W tej formie, Aizen może bardzo szybko się zdematerializować i ponownie się zmaterializować w innym miejsce. Aizen rozbija swoje ciało na wiele purpurowych kawałków i scala je. Przy przemieszczeniu, towarzyszy charakterystyczny dźwięk i błysk światła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strony 6-7''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 419, strony 2-3 *'Regeneracja': Jest w stanie regenerować obrażenia fizyczne w kilka minut.Bleach manga; Rozdział 419, strona 4 *'Zwiększona siła': W tej formie jest w stanie bez wysiłku zaatakować przeciwnika z niewielkim ruchem lub siłą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strony 7-9 Był w stanie rzucić Gina z łatwością na pobliski budynek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strony 12-13 thumb|190px|right|Czwarta forma Aizena Czwarta forma: Po tym jak Ichigo ciął Aizena, Hōgyoku wymusiło na nim inną przemianę, która zostaje stwierdzona przez Sōsuke, że nie chce (go), aby pokonał człowieka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 419, strony 10-11 W tej formie Aizen przypomina Hollowa. Czoło pęka, twarz przechodzi bardziej na boki, co ukazuje jego twarz jak u Hollowch. Pojawiają się demoniczne czaszki. Ma 3 pionowo w dół ułożone okrągłe dziury na klatce piersiowej, gdzie w pierwszym u góry widać Hōgyoku. Nogi przypominają pazury, a ręce są czarne. W prawej ręce widać złączone z nim Zanpakutō. Skrzydła motyla teraz na swoich czubkach mają czaszki. Nie ma też żadnego ubrania, jego muskulatura jest bardziej widoczna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 419, strony 6-9 * : Jest w stanie uwolnić niebiesko-fioletowe kule energii Hollow-podobnych czaszek na końcu skrzydeł. Jeden wybuch jest wystarczająco silny, aby stworzyć krater z towarzyszącymi eksplozjami, które powodują opad, który można poczuć kilka kilometrów od miejsca wybuchu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 419, strony 11-15 * : Otacza cel swoimi skrzydłami i korzysta z Hollow-podobnych czaszek na końcu swoich skrzydeł do stworzenia niebiesko-purpurowego kręgu z energii duchowej wokół przeciwnika. Podczas tworzenia, pierścień rozbrzmiewa mocą i zastyga przy tworzeniu kolejnych trzech większych, stałych pierścieni w koncentrycznej formacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 419, strona 16 *'Regeneracja': Po uderzeniu Mugetsu Kurosakiego, wykazał zdolność regeneracji, która nie mogła go w pełni uzdrowić przez nową formę. Funkcja ta została zniszczona i nie wróci.Bleach manga; Rozdział 421, strony 10-12 Występy w innych mediach Aizen jest postacią do odblokowania w grach wideo Bleacha. Będąc głównym antagonistą, w większości gier jest ostatecznym bossem, tak jak ma to miejsce w Bleach: Soul Carnival. Zaklęcie Kidō Kurohitsugi jest jego jednym z najlepszych ataków. W Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Bleach: The Blade of Fate i Bleach: Dark Souls korzysta także z innych czarów Kidō, jak Sōkatsui i Rikujōkōrō. W większości gier używa także specjalnych umiejętności swojego Zanpakutō. Nie pojawia się w żadnym filmie; w końcówce drugiego OVA pije razem z Ginem i Tōsenem kawę w kawiarni. Posiada również własną kolekcję Bleach Beat Collection, Hanabira i Kyōka Suigetsu. W Bleach: Soul Resurrección pojawia się w pierwszej, drugiej i czwartej transformacji, jednak jest grywalny wyłącznie w drugiej formie. W tej formie może używać Kidō i jest ostatnim bossem w grze. Ciekawostki * Kyōka Suigetsu Aizena uplasował się na 18. miejscu w sondażu popularności Zanpakutō, natomiast sam Aizen na 23. miejscu w czwartym sondażu popularności postaci. * Aizen miał własną kolumnę w Komunikacie Seireitei zatytułowaną Yin z igły sosnowej. Obecnie jest ona zawieszona.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 183 * Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami opublikowało kolekcję zdjęć prezentujących Aizena nazwanego Uśmiechem Słońca, lecz została wycofana.Bleach Bootleg, strona 28 * Motywem muzycznym Aizena, wybranym przez Tite Kubo, jest "Stand Ablaz" autorstwa In Flames.Ogłoszone przez Tite Kubo na Festiwalu Bankai 2011 w Harujuku * Wyrażenie Kyōka Suigetsu w języku japońskim oznacza gonienie za iluzją, która okazuje się być czymś nieprawdziwym, niczym odbicie księżyca w wodzie. Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:5. Oddział Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz en:Sōsuke Aizen